Many devices, including wearable devices, utilize electronics to perform various functions. The advent of image and audio capture devices on portable electronics, such as wearable devices, creates privacy and security concerns for users of such devices. The rise of hacking and surreptitious access and control of portable electronics presents a risk of users being recorded by third parties taking control of the user's portable device. Further, devices such as cameras attached to public-facing wearable devices create privacy concerns for members of the public with whom the user interacts. Such members of the public may want notice when being recorded and may want assurances that the user's wearable device is not surreptitiously recording under the control of a third party.